Engagement gift
by Viima
Summary: Queen Anora will get a gift from her betrothed. She also find out something about darkspawn and her future husband.
1. Chapter 1

The rumors and stories started instantly after the Landsmeet. They were told in the Nobel's estates, the soldier's barracks and common people's homes. In taverns those who had been in the Landsmeet chambers at the time, were listened carefully, and the tellers had almost always full goblet of wine or a tankard of beer front of them.

The only certainties were that the regent and General Loghain, had died. He had lost a duel with the warden.

The Landsmeet had recognized king Maric son Alistair as heir to the throne, and he had betrothed Widow Queen Anora. Nobles had sworn allegiance to them, and the civil war had been avoided.

Armies would soon leave towards south where darkspawns were destroying the country.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen of Ferenlden sat on her couch in the royal palace; she was back in her quarters. She had not been there in a couple of weeks.

Although the day was warm and sunny and the birds sang in the palace garden, the Queen mood was empty and full of sorrow. But she was still the queen, it had been close, she could have lost her crown, and probably her head with it.

Anora was wearing on her dark dress to show her grief. Her father had died three days ago, and days had been hard anyway. But something had been achieved. The civil war had been avoided, or at least it had come to a pause. Among the nobility there was still hatred and many had been killed, but they all realized that the Blight and Darkspawn were dangerous threat, at least for now.

The Landsmeet had branded her father as a traitor and the wardens had executed him because his betrayal in Ostagar. And she had helped them.  
She had been so close to save his father, the Warden Riordan had suggested that her father would take in the grey wardens. She had tried to persuade other wardens to accept it. Alistair had been strongly against this proposal.  
For a while Anora had thought that the Warden Darrian would have agreed to Riordan's proposal. This had bitten his lips and put his head down; apparently he really was considering it. But then warden had raised his head, his eyes were cold and he was squeezed hilt of his dagger and sealed the fate of her father.

The Warden had taken sword which Alistair had given him and they exchanged glances with each other, both of them did nod. His father had died on his feet and immediately. At least the warden had given him a quick, clean death.

Anora sighed. _Did I do to right thing; you were wrong father and your actions were tearing country apart. You did leave my husband Cailan and army to die. This was the only way what I did see to stop you. _

Knock at the door did interrupt Anora thoughts.  
"Your majesty, his fiancée is here to see you." Erlina announced at the door.  
Anora sighed again and stood up.

Alistair had hated her father, but he treated her with certain respect and courtesy. She might as well return the compliment; they would have to get along because of Ferelden if nothing else.

Tomorrow Alistair would left towards Redcliff with wardens and then would begin they fight against the blight.

A man came in and Erlina closed the door behind him. Anora had time to see that with him had been a few Arl Eamon knights.  
Alistair was wearing simple clothes; however they were made good fabrics. He also had a sword and a dagger in his belt, as well as some kind of amulet around his neck. Quite stark and simple costume as opposed to those, that Cailan had worn in his time.

"Majesty." Alistair said, and nodded to him.  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Anora replied somewhat caustically.

"Well, I think this is the last time we met, as i leave."  
"As I understand, you're going with rest of wardens towards south, or you had changed your mind?"  
"I'm not."  
Alistair did look Erlina, who was standing further away close to the fireplace.  
"Can we talk privately?"  
Anora nod to Erlina.  
"I'm in the next room, my Lady." Erlina answered.  
_And probably you are trying to listen at the door._ Anora thought.

Then they were alone.

"I have a few requests and I would like your help in this, Eamon knows this but you should also know about this."  
"Well, how can I help you?"  
"I have a sister, or rather half-sister here in Denerim. I have promised that she and her family is taken care of. "  
"Okay, I will try to arrange the matter." Anora said calmly.  
_Again, the one thing, she would have to deal with.  
_"Her name is Goldanna, she works a washer women near alienage."  
"Just make sure that she will be all right." He said, surprisingly tight. Tone of voice did make Anora look a man questioningly.  
Alistair sighed and went on.  
"She does not particularly like me; she thinks I'm guilty of that our mother died."  
"I understand."  
"But I have no other relatives or family." Alistair said.  
"Or, well, I guess you are the exception, a good wife."  
"I'm only your fiancée."  
"And it seems that you do not like me either."  
Anora looked the man under her brown.  
_Didn't he get it that in our engagement is not about that do we like each other's? _

"Well, maybe you get lucky and I'm fall heroically in battle against arch-demon. Then, you can rule without a challenger, or anyone who would share a power. "Alistair said, and grinned.  
For a while, Anora was not sure if she should laugh or watch him in horror. Eventually she just sighted.  
"Although the idea is tempting, I still not hope that you would die." Anora said and crossed her arms.

"So I do understand your claim on the crown and the throne is stronger with me."  
"That's right, in this case, I am practical and would like you would be too."  
"I can be practical."  
"You would have been able to prove it and let my father to join the grey wardens as Riordan proposed." Anora said, and created a man of strict gaze.  
"That's a thing where I do not give up." Alistair said, and answered stare her coldly.

"As a ruler you would be inexperienced and would be manipulated, the nobles would use you only as they puppet king." Anora said harden then she intended.

"For my part, I find you cold and power-hungry, and I do not trust you any more than your father."

Mention of her father did make Anora eyes blaze.

For a moment they both just looked at each other coldly. Anora, then took a deep breath and tried to calm down.  
_This dispute does not benefit us either._  
"We can argue about this until darkspawn are upon us, or we can try to leave this behind us and try to work together." She said as calmly as she could.

Alistair took also a deep breath and tried to control himself. A short time only we measure each other.  
"You got that right, intends to leave this thing here."

"I'm happy that we are able to speak directly and honestly to each other's." Anora said after a while.  
"Yes, but I thought that in general we'll argue after the wedding." Alistair said.  
"You can take this as an exercise." Anora said. _What on earth made me say that?_

Alistair raised his hand, and his tone was calmer.  
"I have to admit I'm inexperienced of being a ruler, but you are not. In fact, I am counting on your experience and I hope that you can teach me how to manage the kingdom. "  
"I believe that I can do that." Anora replied calmly.

"I understand that you are a good grey warden." Anora said politely.  
"At times like these soldiers of the following brave leaders, who are fighting alongside them."

"That's why I recommend that the soldiers see you before every battle and you need to improve your skills as a speaker."  
"Oh, great." Alistair said.

"Good speeches will give courage to soldiers and speeches will change history, your companion Darrian shown it." Anora said gloomily, fresh memory was painful.  
"All right I try to do that."

"I would like you do not take unnecessary risks, your death at the beginning of the campaign would not be good morale of the soldiers."  
"I am a grey warden; I have to be at the forefront." Alistair said, and straighten up.  
"You are now, above all, a king, your comrades will be fighting in the front." Anora said emphatically.  
"I think what you say." He said finally.  
"Good." Anora said, and smiled a little.  
_And try to do as I said._

"I also have one other thing, it is a bit more personal, and I hope you do not get mad before you hear it." Alistair said with a little caution.

_Did man come to lie on her tonight?_ Anora crossed her arms; the idea had crossed her mind.  
_Could he not wait a while so she could little to mourn her father?_  
The thought did make her eyes colder.

"I have something for you."  
"Oh."

"If the worst thing happens and the Darkspawn will beat us."

"And get here." Alistair said, and held out his hand. A man's hand was a small glass tube, and inside it was something.  
Anora took it in her hand and looked at her betrothed.  
"It is a poison, it kills quickly and without pain, mix it with wine and drink it."  
Anora stared at the man.  
"WHAT!"  
"I know, pretty bad engagement gift." He said, and held up his hands, trying to calm her.  
"I'll give you better gift if I survive." Alistair continued quickly.

"Why do you give me this?" Anora asked more stunned than angry.

"Do leave alive in the hands darkspawn your of fate is worse than death."

Anora looked at him and calmed down a bit, Alistair seemed more worried than malicious.  
"Yes, I've heard rumors that they take prisoners as slaves or to be eaten." Anora said holding the glass tube in her hand.  
"They do not really take prisoners, or need food." Alistair replied gloomily.  
"Every army must eat and rest."  
"Not this."  
Anoran looked suspiciously at the man.  
"Darkspawn get strength from the taint in them, food and drink only increase their power, but they will get along without it. And they act like ants and bees, whole horde. Now that the arch-demon is awakened, more of them are coming to answer it call. "

"But you're right, they take people alive."

"And what do they do for them?" Anora asked.  
The man turned his eyes away from her and looked uncomfortable.  
"I want to know." Anora said emphatically.  
Alistair turned to look at her.  
"I think that you should sit down."  
"I stand." Anora replied and straighten up.  
Alistair sighed.  
"When they attack, they kill all who come to them way. Then they look for survivors, men will be killed or corrupted, and usually darkspawn take captives on the deep roads, or to places which they expect to be safe. "  
"Some people don't die on the corruption they become ghouls and then they fight alongside horde."

"So they corrupt the prisoners, and they are fighting with the horde." Anora said gloomily and sighed. _A terrible fate, be corrupted, and join the enemy and fight against their friends and relatives.  
_"Yes and no." Alistair said quietly.  
Anora looked up questioningly.  
"Corruption eventually kills all who get infected." Alistair said and sighed.  
"But before that ..."  
Alistair looked quite constrained and didn't seem to know how to continue. Anora looked at him directly, and waited.  
"Corruption will change all those it infected and affects women differently." Alistair managed to say.  
"What way?" Anora asked, cold feeling had crept into her.  
"Where darkspawn come from?" Alistair asked.  
"From deep roads, they rule them." Anora said, but Alistair expression told her that he did not mean that. For a while, the silence continued, Anora was about asked what he meant.  
"Why do you think them capture women alive?" Alistair said gloomily.

Anora opened her mouth, but could not get a word out. Suddenly, she had to sit on the couch, she did felt weak. Alistair sat down beside him. Anora had raised her hand in front of her mouth with one hand and held onto the poison.

"When we were in the deep roads, we came across a dwarf woman where corruption had come a long way, he was going crazy." Alistair said gloomily and silently.  
"We also saw another who was once a dwarf woman." Alistair said, and swallowed. Anora turned to see a man, his eyes seemed to be somewhere far away and face was like carved stone.  
"Tell me." Anora said quietly. Now Alistair looked really reluctant.

_Do I want even to hear about this ? _

__Anora had to remind herself that she was the Queen, daugther of Loghain MacTirin, she would be able to deal with this.  
"I can take the truth." Anora said, and hoped that her voice would sound convincing.

Alistair sighed and glanced at her, Anora kept her eyes steady. Alistair turned to look at the floor and then began to tell.  
"We traveled to the deep roads; we were looking for Paragon Brankaa, in one of great dwarf fortresses."  
"On the way we had to fight through great numbers of Darkspawn, fortunately on the way we came across one of the legion of dead, they helped us."  
_Dwarves who considered them to be already dead, they helped King Maric and my father years ago, the fight against Orleis. _ Anora thought remembering her father's stories.

"We also saw the arch-demon for moment."  
Anora looked at him.  
"It is the deep roads? You have seen it? "She asked surprised.  
"Yes ... I saw it in a deep roads ... it was flying on the bridge and roared."  
"It was just a moment in sight."  
"Soon, we had to battle again with darkspawn and we did not see it anymore." Alistair hand had gone to his sword's pommel.

"Anyway, we met a dwarf women fortress where corruption had come a long way, she had gone crazy."  
"She told us how her friend's had changed darkspawn hands."

"And she knew that the worst was yet to come."

"We went ahead and corruption which could be seen on the walls and the rock got worse."

"We smelled it first, a horrible stench spread in entire area, and it got worse as we approached it."  
"Corruption was clearly visible on the walls; it seemed that the stones and rock were infected and corrupt."  
Alistair turned to look at Anora's eyes.  
"I did feel it presence, as if you get closer burning fireplaces, you will feel the heat."  
"The floor was no longer a mere stone, it felt and looked like we were walking on the flesh or skin, as if the whole place would be alive in some way."  
The man turned his head and looked at the paintings on the wall, and was silent for a moment.

"Then it came out from behind the corner. It was terribly swollen creature what had grown at huge size. It could hardly move and it ate what was in front of it. "  
"It cried with a terrible voice, and then the floor came to life, tendrils rose from the floor and tried to grab us."  
Alistair looked his hands and tightens his grip on the sword handle.  
"However, we managed to keep them at bay, then Darkspawn rushed at us, they protected it fiercely."  
"But we managed to kill it and the darkspawn what attacked us."

Alistair turned his head and looked in her eyes.  
"It was one of the worst battles what I ever had. Although all Darkspawn are monstrous, it was the worst. "

"Because it had been once a person." Anora said, very quietly.  
Alistair did not seem to hear what he said. This apparently was thinking about that battle. Anora had seen the same kind look in her father's eyes, when he recalled some of the battles.

"It took a long time before it came off the stench and filth of me." He said, staring at the floor.

_The rumors and reports that people went missing when the darkspawn was seen in the region, we all assumed that they died. But this! Maker!_ Anora thought as the whole a horror of the knowledge was front of her.

Anora eventually decided to silence.

"Any woman who is darkspawn captured, they change, therefore, such a being that makes them more."

"They are called broodmothers." Alistair said quietly.  
_As a child, Cailan told me scary tales, he tried to get me scared, he did not succeed._ Anora recalled briefly_. Alistair tries to tell the story, that way I would not be scared, but he does not succeed.  
_  
"How long will the change last?" Anora asked quietly, he suddenly realized that the two of them spoke very quietly.

"As I understand it takes less than two weeks, however, our knowledge came from crazy and corrupt woman." Alistair said sadly.  
"... And it produces thousands of new darkspawn in its life time."

Alistair looked at her.  
"That's why I'll give you that, Darrian asked several those from Zevran. He took several thouse with him, when he went to see his family in alienage. He said that I should give one for you, because you are my betrothed. "

Anora gulped, bad feeling began to wear off, and she had poison in her hand.

Anora looked at the man, even though she didn't particularly like Alistair: of or his sense of humor, she had to respect him, few would have been able to face those kinds of horrors and keep his life or his sanity.

"This is an interesting engagement gift." Anora said tightly and raised the glass tube.  
"Yes, certainly something to tell your friends." Alistair said, and laughed, though it sounded forced.  
"Well, I guess I have to thank you for this gift. It is ... it may become necessary. "Anora managed to say.

They sat in silence again for a while.

"As I recall, Cailan gave me a necklace as an engagement gift." Anora said finally break the mood.

"In fact, I could have a better gift in my room." Alistair said, and stood up.  
"Could you wait a minute?"  
"Of course."  
The man went to the door and walked quickly out. Anora remained seated on the couch, one of his women guards looked questioningly at the door. Anora raised her hand and the door was shut. Erlina opened her bedroom door and entered the room. Anora shook her head and Erlina returned the bedroom.

She had to wait a while on the couch, and then the door opened again and Alistair returned. Anora stood up.

The man held up his hands behind his back.  
"Which hand?"  
Anora crossed his arms under the breasts. _I'm not a child is waiting for candy.  
_"I'm sorry; this is the first time when I give a gift to a woman." Alistair said, a little awkwardly. Anora raised the glass tube.  
"Oh, yeah, right."  
"Here you go." Alistair said, and handed him something, and dropped it. Anora instinctively grabbed the object when it fall in the same Alistair hand grasped hers, quite hard in fact.

"Would you?" Anora asked calmly.  
"I'm sorry." He said, and released her hand.  
Anora looked the gift; it was a smooth white stone with a gold rune in it. The rune shone faint light. This was indeed quite a gift, something made of sorcery.

_Where had he found this?_ Anora thought.

"Thank you for the gift ... or gifts." Anora said politely.

"Well, good night of majesty." Alistair said, and bowed slightly.  
"Good night."

When Alistair had left Anora had time thinking of things. He trusted her so much that had told her about Darkspawn and broodmother. Telling her Warden secrets would be dangerous and grey wardens could be punished him for it.  
Perhaps man had been careless, maybe she was starting to get the right for that information soon she would be the Alistair's wife and queen.

Alistair was not just grey warden; he had also received Templars training. He probably knows about the Chantry's activities and secrets, as well as Templars.  
_Knowledge is always useful._ Her father had said.  
Perhaps Alistair would tell her later more, if he could survive the Blight. She just needs to play her cards right.

He glanced once more at poison. There was coldness and toughness in him too; Cailan would not have given him this kind of gift even he had known what darkspawn would do to women.

Thinking about darkspawn sent chills down her spine. Now she knew more about them than she might have liked.

"Well, how did it go my lady?" Erlina asked, when he returned to the bedroom. Anora did not say anything; she just put poison and the rune stone on her night table.

"Are you all right, my Lady, you are a little pale."  
"I find out few things."  
She watched her gifts for moment.  
"I'm fine." Anora said.


End file.
